Polvo y gloria
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers hasta el EP7. Kumasawa ha estado en la familia Ushiromiya desde hace años y conoce perfectamente los secretos de la isla, aún hasta los más sucios. 25 oraciones que describen su rol en la familia. Para la comunidad de "una frase".


**Advertencia: **Spoilers hasta el EP7.

* * *

><p><strong>Polvo y gloria<strong>

**26. Siempre**  
>Su destino siempre ha sido esperar y ver, ver y esperar, aún si eso significa no ayudar a quienes sufren, como la señorita Beatrice o <em>Yasu<em>.

**27. Sangre**  
>Los Ushiromiya tienen sangre caliente, son temperamentales. Sin embargo, Kumasawa se enorgullece de saber que, con unos pocos chistes, puede domarlos perfectamente.<p>

**28. Enfermedad**  
>De vez en cuando, fingir enfermedad no está del todo mal, sobretodo cuando es la reunión anual de la familia y están por discutirse temas de dinero.<p>

**29. Melodía**  
>El canto de las gaviotas negras es la melodía que la recibe todos los días, un eco amigable que hace a la isla más soportable y a sus habitantes menos hoscos.<p>

**30. Estrella**  
>Kumasawa tiene que admitir que Gohda tiene estrella, sabe cocinar y complacer a la gente; lástima de ese ego tan grande, que la obliga a jugarle bromas, de cuando en cuando.<p>

**31. Hogar**  
>Puede que ella no sea una sirviente modelo como Genji, puede que se escaquee del trabajo un día sí y otro también; pero no puede negar que Rokkenjima es, en cierto sentido, también su hogar.<p>

**32. Confusión**  
>Debe de haber algo mal en el plan, se dice ella, confundida. La señorita Beatrice le dijo que todo sería una farsa, que ella no moriría, entonces, ¿qué demonios está pasando en Rokkenjima?<p>

**33. Miedo**  
>Cada vez que escucha que vendrán sirvientes nuevos, Kumasawa se prepara para darles la bienvenida de antemano, escogiendo los relatos que más miedo les darán. A veces, <em>Yasu<em> también ayuda.

**34. Rayo/Trueno**  
>A veces piensa que la magia existe en realidad, a veces, como esa, cuando la tormenta se ciñe sobre Rokkenjima y los rayos interrumpen toda calma, es cuando cree en sus propias historias de terror.<p>

**35. Lazos**  
>Su amo no es una mala persona, ella lo sabe. Es sólo que sus lazos se aferraron al lugar equivocado y ella no hizo nada por evitarlo.<p>

**36. Mercado**  
>La mujer adora ir al mercado, alejarse de la ruidosa isla; le divierte buscar artículos que le gustarán a la pequeña Beatrice, que le granjearán una sonrisa a modo de intercambio, pues ella no necesita nada más.<p>

**37. Tecnología**  
>Si hubiera sobrevivido hasta la época de la tecnología, seguramente Kumasawa no habría desmentido los rumores de que era una poderosa bruja llamada Virgilia.<p>

**38. Regalo**  
>Kumasawa no atesora nada más —quizás a excepción de un mackerel—, que tener el día libre, es el mejor regalo que la señora Natsuhi puede ofrecerle.<p>

**39. Sonrisa**  
>Le encanta mentir, actuar. Fingir una sonrisa no es nada difícil cuando se le preguntan cosas complicadas, mucho menos si éstas tienen que ver con su propio trabajo.<p>

**40. Inocencia**  
>Por la inocencia que la pequeña Beatrice II perdió, gracias a los arrebatos de locura de su padre, Kumasawa siente que es su obligación contar la verdad, así sea a un desconocido como Willard H. Wright.<p>

**41. Conclusión**  
>Escucha los gritos de Battler y el resto de los primos alejándose por el pasillo, tratando de no reír. El juego de la bruja ha concluído y sus vidas deberían de salvarse, ¿no es así?<p>

**42. Nubes**  
>La mujer ve las nubes arremolinándose en el cielo oscuro, como boca de lobo. El tic tac del reloj de la estancia anuncia el termino del día y aunque nadie se lo dijo tampoco, el termino de su vida también.<p>

**43. Cielo**  
>No hay nada mejor que leer un buen libro de misterio bajo el cielo de verano, haciendo a un lado los deberes, tomando el té de la familia y con la pequeña princesa a su lado, compartiendo su afición.<p>

**44. Paraíso**  
>Todos los hijos de Kinzo se han ido al colegio, Genji está ocupado limpiando la capilla y los sirvientes se ocupan de su trabajo, ¿no es acaso el paraíso? Así ya no tiene que oír las constantes peleas entre Krauss y sus hermanos.<p>

**45. Infierno**  
>Aquél estado de confusión, los cuerpos amontonándose conforme las horas corren, su propia princesa entre ellos, ¿es el infierno? De otro modo no puede explicarse lo que está sucediendo en Rokkenjima.<p>

**46. Sol**  
>Tiene un mal presentimiento en cuanto el sol desaparece bajo las nubes de tormenta, las gaviotas abandonan la playa y el primer tema del día en la reunión familiar es el oro escondido de Kinzo.<p>

**47. Luna**  
>Nunca creyó que sucedería, así que cuando Yasu le explicó que el plan se cancelaba y que el oro había sido encontrado, Kumasawa sólo atinó a reírse, sin saber que a la luz de la luna oculta esa noche, otras cosas imposibles sucederían.<p>

**48. Ondas**  
>Los rumores que ha esparcido de que la bruja Beatrice es mala han causado un daño a Kinzo, ella lo sabe, pero no piensa detenerlos, ya que es la única manera de castigarlo por sus malas acciones.<p>

**49. Pelo**  
>Sería divertido situar 'And then there were none' on Rokkenjima, dice la mujer al aire, mientras le cepilla el cabello a Beatrice, sin saber que ésta sugerencia sería la base de la estructura de la masacre.<p>

**50. Supernova**  
>La lluvia azota los cristales de la mansión, encerrándola en las sombras, creando el ambiente perfecto para un cuento de terror, mismo que ella crea cuando ve explotar el santuario sagrado en una esquina de la isla, presa del algo parecido a una supernova. ¿Ha sido eso el trabajo de <em>Beatrice<em>?

**FIN**


End file.
